In the current process of manufacturing flexible electronic component, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a substrate should be bonded to each other, and then the substrate and its electronic components are removed from a carrier.
However, in such a case, by referring to an experimental result, there is a high debonding force (stress) occurs on bonding area while the substrate is removed from the carrier, because of the structural stiffness increase of the bonding area. As a result, the aforementioned process is not favorable for removing the substrate and its electronic components from the carrier so that a yield of the process is reduced and it is not favorable for manufacturing multiple flexible electronic components on a large size carrier.